Samehada-tou
Samehada-tou (鮫肌刀, translated as "Shark Skin Sword") is the sole weapon of Karibe in Way of the Samurai. It is most notable for its spikes on its blade. It only appears in the first game, but is replaced later on with a similar sword, Samehadamaru. The name could also refer to a Katana's " " (literally the pattern of the ray skin of a Katana). Role in Games Appearance Silver handle with black Samegawa, a silver shark-tail-shaped pommel, a black oval-shaped guard with design, a black scabbard with grey design and the blade has two spikes that are shaped and angled like that of a shark's fin. One is on the Mono-Uchi of the blade, whereas the tip of the spike is facign towards the guard. The other spike is located about 2 inches away from the Habaki and sticks out of the cutting side of the blade, whereas the tip of the spike faces towards the spike on the Mono-Uchi. ''Way of the Samurai'' ''Way of the Samurai 3'' The sword appears in Way of the Samurai 3 but is available as a creatable sword (whereas its successor can be acquired without creating it). It is made by going to the blacksmith and creating a sword with the following parts: *''Shark-skin Blade'' (Can only be acquired through the Fabled Merchant; Day 2/12/22, etc. only) *''Shark Jaw Guard'' *''Shark Eye Grip'' *''Shark Tail Pommel''. Move/Skill List *NOTE: if the first letter of a move name is in lower case, then its completely accurate name hasn't been recorded. Move names that are completely accurate are move names that are a link and has its first letter(s) capitalized. *ADDITIONAL NOTE: Move information marked in bold do not appear in the weapon's move list in the actual game (i.e: In Way of the Samurai, a move that is an "Air Skill" (an attack that launches an opponent upwards into the air) would be marked in bold. *ANOTHER ADDITIONAL NOTE: Move information that is marked in italics tell how the move is learned. These italicized information also do not appear in the weapon's move list in the actual game. ''Way of the Samurai'' : : Myojo (明星) - Damage: 66. Initially Available. : , : Renmyojo (連明星) - Damage: 66. Initially Available. : , , : Ochiboshinagare (落ち星流れ) - Damage: 66. Can be entered continuously. Learned by performing Ukemi. The other method to learn this move is to perform Ukemi when you are launched into the air by an opponent's attack when while you are drawing your sword. :→ : Ryugatotsu (龍牙突) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :→ (hold): Kimonuki (肝抜き) - Break Guard Skill. Damage: 200. :→ , R1 + : Sanzuwatashi (三途渡し) - Throw Skill. Damage: 60. Only after a Ryu-gatotsu hit. :← : Senpugiri (旋風斬り) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :← , ← : Tatsumakigiri (竜巻斬り) - Damage: 40. :← → + : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る) - Air Skill. Damage: 90, 50. Can be cancelled. :← → , : Shita-e-mairu (下へ参る) - Break Guard Skill. Damage: 100. :R1 + : Geimon (迎門) - Throw Skill. Damage: 110. Learned by achieving 900 experience with the sword. : , , : Rentachi (連太刀) - Damage: 10, 10, 70. Initially Available. :→ : Kaneuchi (鐘打ち) - Damage: 25. Can be followed by Rentachi. Initially Available. :← : Sodebarai (袖ばらい) - Damage: 25. Initially Available. :Jump : Raiu (雷雨) - Damage: 60, Initially Available. :Jump : Hisenzan (飛仙斬) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :R1 : Sunakemuri (砂けむり) - Strike skill. Damage: 10. Initially Available. :→ R1 + : Sunaarashi (砂嵐) - Strike skill. Damage: 15. Initially Available. :→ R1 + , R1 + : Kemuriharai (煙払い) - Damage: 20. :Jump R1 + : Ikazuchi (いかずち) - Strike skill. Damage: 20. Initially Available. Translations # Myojo = Venus # Renmyojo = Continuous Venus # Ochiboshinagare = Falling / Fallen Star Flow # Ryugatotsu = Dragon Fang Collision # Kimonuki = Extract Liver/Courage, Surpass Courage Category:Weapons